


Stella

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: A portrait of Stella smiling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).



Do with as you will, Madame.  ^^;  (I figured she deserves to smile.)


End file.
